Start All Over
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: When Eli leaves his four month old daughter with Clare while he sifts through his problems, Clare decides to go on with her life in unexpected ways. Rated T for implied sex and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Clare P.O.V.

"Clare, there's a call for you downstairs!" my mother called.

"I'll be there in just a second mom," I called down to her. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Clare, its Cece. Eli's gone. He said he had some stuff to take care of and he won't be back for two months, at least. Clare, he also left a legal document stating that until his return, while you are a minor at sixteen and Eli is a minor at seventeen, he has left Isabella in your custody."

"Isabella is in my custody?" I questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes, I just want to tell you that you don't have to take her."

"NO," I practically shouted, "I want to take care of her. You know I feel like shes my own daughter. I'll be there to get her things soon. Just give me a half-hour to get there."

"Okay, Clare. Just please bring her by to visit."

"I will. I love her. Be there soon," I said before I hung up the phone and went upstairs. I put on my cross necklace and my light blue ballet flats with their black bows. I put a dark blue head band in my auburn hair and then proceded to grab my phone.

"Mom, can I borrow the car for like an hour?"

"Why?"

"I just have to run a few errands. I'll have it back in time to drive you to the airport for your business trip."

"Okay, but be careful and be back in an hour."

I grabbed the keys and got into the car. I made sure I was buckled in and drove over to Eli's old house. I stopped at a few lights along the way and played my mix CD from Eli. I felt so much closer to him using that.

The second I pulled up outside the house I saw Cece standing there with Isabella in her arms. I loved her and I was going to raise her. I would be her mother.

"Clare. We have her crib and other furniture in a few pieces so you can put them in the car. We also have all of her clothes, toys, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, spit cloths, sheets, blankets, you name it, and we packed it. You just need to sign a few of the papers Eli left. He signed them before he left and it appears that he had been planning this for a while."

"Okay, give me Isa, then I'll sign the papers," I said. I shifted Isa in my arms and walked into the house. Isa was only four months old and her black hair was in little curls and a bright pink ribbon was clipped into them. She was in a black onesie that said _I 3 R 'N' R!_ in bright pink like her bow. She had little black baby converse on that I'm sure Eli specially ordered. I walked over to the lone piece of paper on the table and picked it up. I read through it and sure enough, the second I signed this, I gained parental custody of Isa. Eli got to keep his because basically I was just becoming her mother legally. Just sign on the dotted line. And that's what I did.

"Well, Isa. I'm your momma now. And you are coming to live with me. Don't worry though, Grandma Helen and Grandpa Roland won't bother us. They have no say in this. And, Cece, you and Bullfrog come by any time. We both love you. Can you help me get her things in the car though; I have to get home so my mom can go on a business trip this week."

"Of course, Clare. Put her in the play pen, then we can put her things in your car," she said as she grabbed a couple parts of the crib.

I put Isabella down and grabbed a few suitcases. I put them in the trunk. I went back and grabbed more as Cece strapped the furniture to the roof. I finished loading the trunk and setting up the car seat and grabbed Isa.

I strapped her in and gave Cece a big hug.

"He'll come back. But take care of yourself. We have to go if we're gonna make it back in time to say goodbye to my mom."

"Take care of her, Clare. And love her. That's what children need."

"I will, I promise. I already would give my life for her."

I drove off with the same cd from before on. I made sure that it was not too loud so it wouldn't scare her. Actually, it seemed like she really liked it. It almost calmed her. Courtesy of Eli, I'm sure. I looked in the rear view mirror every few minutes to check on her. I needed to keep her safe. She was my responsibility.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at my house. I had texted my mom to let her know I was in traffic and that she should call a cab. She texted back Ok. And that was it. Oh well. She doesn't need to know.

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car. The first thing I did was get Isa out and in the house, away from prying eyes. Then I called Adam and asked him to help me put Isa's furniture together. He said he didn't know how but I told him that there were instructions with the stuff. He came over not five minutes later. Drew must've driven him.

"Hey, Clare. Hey, Bella-baby. Sooo. Why is Bella living with you and not Eli?" Adam asked me as we unloaded the stuff from the car.

"Because Eli ran away, and left Isabella in my care. Can we just drop the subject, please. I want to get this done so I can feed Isa."

"You got it, Clare."

As soon as Adam had her things unloaded, I found the formula and made her a bottle; I had babysat kids from my church so I knew how to make a bottle just right. I picked up the crying baby and cradled her as I tested the heat of the formula on my wrist. I decided the heat was just right and I propped her up so I could feed her. While I fed her, I went upstairs to the spare room where Adam was putting together Isabella's black crib. All her furniture was black or white. Or mixtures of both in some cases. Eli had explained to me about how he had bought as much of her furniture used as possible. Then he sanded them down and repainted them in colors that he thought would be appropriate for a baby of any gender. He didn't care about the baby's gender, as long as his child was healthy.

He told me he was especially worried about that because Julia cut throughout the entire pregnancy. She didn't care about the child because she didn't want it. She hated it, but couldn't have an abortion because she was too far along in the pregnancy for that by the time she found out. Eli had fought her tooth and nail about adoption. He wanted to keep the baby. Finally they came to the agreement that if Eli wanted to raise Isa and 'ruin his life over a worthless, dirty mistake' then he could. Julia gave birth and signed the papers for legally giving up her rights. When she handed them to Eli, he handed them to the lawyer. Isabella was his daughter and his daughter alone.

But apparently, Julia had set up an adoption for the child. As soon as Eli got home, the couple that wanted to adopt Isa were waiting for him. He explained to them how he still had parental rights, and as such, he was keeping her.

As my mind swept through the small child's history, I was brought back by Isa fussing because her bottle was gone.

I put the bottle down and started to burp her. I saw that Adam had finished the crib and put the mattress in. I held Isa in one arm and looked through all of her luggage and found some small sheets for the bed. While Adam worked on her dresser, I put her sheets on. And put on some padding around the bars so she wouldn't get hurt. Then I placed the sleeping baby in the crib so I could unpack her things before dinner tonight.

I ordered Chinese food for myself and made another bottle for Isa. I also ordered some Chinese for Adam and invited Alli over for a movie night.

"Adam, what time do you have to go home? I can handle Isabella, I just needed help with the furniture," I said.

"My mom is picking me up on her way home from work. What did your mom say about you taking in Bella?" he asked me.

"Err, she doesn't know about it. But I can handle it."

After unpacking the rest of Isa's things, the doorbell rang and it was Alli with the Chinese and some movies.

"Come on in. We can start our movie marathon. First up," I started.

"TWILIGHT!" Alli screamed. I heard Isa crying upstairs and glared at Alli before running upstairs to get my screaming daughter.

"Oh, what's the matter baby?" I cooed to her as I picked her up. "Did your Auntie Alli scare you? Well, as long as you're up, why not go get you fed." I caught a whiff of her diaper. "Oh, but first, maybe mommy should change your diaper."

I walked over to the changing station and picked out her outfit. I found a set of black and pink checker board footie pajamas.

"Okay, let's get you nice and warm, huh?" I asked her in a little baby voice. After I changed her, I put her on my hip and carried her downstairs. I turned on the stove and put her bottle in the boiling water so that it could warm up that way. It was much safer. I had about finished her bottle when I heard Alli scream again. I guess the movie started. But of course, her screams had to set off Isabella's screams. I grabbed the bottle and tested the heat. Once it was cool enough, I fed it to Isa as I walked back to the living room.

"Alli, you have to stop screaming. Its scaring Isabella. Now can I have my food and can we watch the movie?" I asked.

"Fine, but first, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BABY?" she screamed. And of course, Isabella started screaming.

"Alli, she is Eli's daughter, now please, shut up. And don't swear. It sets a bad influence for her. Now eat and watch the movie."

A couple of hours later those two had gone home and they left me and my daughter alone. After I set her down in the crib, I went and took a nice, warm bath. Afterwards I got in some nice comfy pjs and went to bed. Somehow I got lucky in that she already slept through the night.

I could so get used to this life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I missed my period. Not good, not good. I was just getting used to raising a child. Not to mention that this child would be only a few months younger than Isabella. And we were living with Alli in a single room.

Okay, first thing is first. I get a pregnancy test. Only way to know for sure. I was lucky though, to be living with the Bhandari's on such a low rent. That I insisted on paying them. I also had a job at Hot Topic where they, for some odd reason, let me bring Isabella. She loved the music and was so calm there.

I picked her up and went to the pharmacy where I picked up a pregnancy test. The cashier looked at me with such sad eyes. I just wanted to punch. This is none of her business.

I went back to the house and put Isabella in a small playpen.

I looked down at the test on the counter in front of me. The test was wrong, it just had to be. But there it was, right next to my black eyeliner and black lipstick. I couldn't believe what it said. Me, little St. Clare was pregnant. I thought back to the night this most likely happened. Hell, the only night it could have happened.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Clare?" Eli asked me as we lay panting on my bed. My parents were away for the weekend on business trips so it was just me. The way it had been since the divorce. His parents were on a vacation so they thought he was home alone too. Isabella was on vacation with Eli's parents._

_I thought about how we got here. Eli had come over so we could watch \i0 The Departed \i together. Apparently it was a good movie. It had Leonardo DiCaprio and Matt Damon. Eli loved it and had told me it was hilarious. Instead he kissed me as he came into the house. Then the kiss became more heated, more passionate. We made our way into my room, never once breaking our kiss._

_"Yes, Eli, I'm sure about this. I love you and only you," I told him. I knew he was the one for me. I really did love him. And he loved me._

_"Okay then." I kissed him on the lips and took off my purity ring, putting it on the table. I removed Eli's shirt and he removed mine. It went on from there. And we made love. Exploring every crest and crevice of each others bodies._

_End flashback._

I thought about that night every day for the past month. A week after\i it\i0 happened, Elijah Ryan Goldsworthy ran away and left me his little daughter. And I don't know why. I took care of Isabella.

My parents could find out some other time. Or, if things stayed the way they were, they could just never find out. Ever since Eli ran away I've dressed in black, styled my hair Emo, worn black eye makeup, band ts, skinny jeans, and listened to Black Veil Brides, Evanescance, Dead Hand, All That Remains*, Blood on the Dance Floor, and Escape the Fate. I stopped going to church and Jesus Club. If God was real than why was he putting me through hell**? I felt different when he left and feel good in my new style. But it caused my parents to stop talking to me. Like they really cared about me. They cared about themselves. Although, my mother threw me out when she found out I was taking care of Isa. 'Go ahead,' she said, 'ruin your life. But not in my house.'

_You got me Bewitched/__'Cause I'm under your spell/__Yeah you must be a witch/__'Cause I am living in hell/__Now is the time/__Now is the hour/__To take back my heart/__To take back my power_

My phone started blaring Bewitched by the Blood on the Dance Floor. The caller ID said it was my sister Darcy.

"Hey Darce," I said.

"Hey Clare, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I'm pregnant and I'm raising my boyfriend's daughter, that's how I'm doing. That's what I wanted to say, but what I said was, "I'm okay. I actually have to go to the store, and then go to work, so it was nice talking to you."

"Oh, well I guess I'll talk to you later than. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put my face in my hands. I really did need to go shopping for some new clothes. And I wanted to talk to Darcy but I was afraid that I would slip if I said anything to her. And she would tell mom. Who would have a fit.

I got up and went over to my desk to grab my debit card. I had plenty of money in the bank. Eli never let me pay for anything. Even now, he put money into a separate account for me to buy Isabella's things and supplies. I walked down to the curb and called a taxi. When I got out of the car I went straight to Hot Topic so I could get to work.

I walked in and Sweet Blasphemy was playing. It was just starting so I decided to sing along.

_Through sadness you have taught us/to be one with the crowd/__Unveil the sacred order/hymns of falling down/__You told the greatest stories/of love and bleeding crowns/__But to the sick and hungry/you cannot be found/_

I put Isabella on the counter in her car seat, she seemed to be giggling because she liked me singing so I just smiled at her and put her bag behind the counter while I put on my name tag. I kept singing and then went to restock the jewelry.

_We are young and we are strong/__Through strength in self we become/__Something more than they can be/__I raise my heart and sing!/__That I won't believe this lie/__I know there's something more inside/__Darkness is all you see/__This is our Sweet Blasphemy/__Silence the crooked holy/unchain the tied and bound/__No time for allegory/one true reigning sound/__Unite the lonely mourning/a simple servant now/__We are the only glory/hear us screaming loud/__We are young and we are strong/__I raise my heart and sing!/__That I won't believe this lie/__I know there's something more inside/__Darkness is all you see/__This is our Sweet Blasphemy/__We are young and we are strong/__Through strength in self we become/__Something more than they can be/__This is our Sweet Blasphemy/__That I won't believe this lie/__I know there's something more inside/__Darkness is all you see/__This is our Sweet Blasphemy_

I had just finished the song when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I guess I was singing too loud.

"I'm sorry, was I singing too loud?" I questioned in a very kind voice that I saved for here and my school life.

"No, I just wanted to say that you harmonize perfectly with the lead. The bands looking for a female vocalist. You should audition."

"Thanks err," I didn't know this dudes name. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Ashley, my name is Ashley."

"Hi, I'm Clare. And thanks for the info but I'm not sure the band would hire me. I'm a fan and all but I'm not sure I'm good enough. I really only started listening to them and other artists like them a couple of weeks ago. Besides, I don't exactly have the requirements for being a singer. I'm working here for money to pay for rent and groceries and such."

"Why? I mean, why do you need the job?"

"Three weeks ago my boyfriend ran away. Now I know it's like the cheesiest thing ever. But he's the love of my life. I was nothing like this before he left. I was the good little Christian girl that could never do anything wrong and defied her parents. He was the Goth boy that didn't believe in God and was the bad boy. Changing after he left just made me feel closer to him. And emotionally, the music kinda kept me sane. I'm taking care of his daughter. She's important. I got kicked out because of it. But I really don't care."

"Well their coming in for a signing. Let them hear you. I'm sure they would love to hear what you just told me," he said and extended his hand. I had been restocking jewelry the whole time and just now looked up at him. And it was Ashley Purdy. The bands bass player.

"Nice to meet you," I blushed.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope I see you at the signing."

"You will. I work here; didn't we just go over that?"

"Oh yeah, we did. Good."

I just met the bass player for the Black Veil Brides. Damn, I bet my ranting was embarrassing. I looked over to the other side of the store and saw the rest of the band sitting at a table just talking and joking around while they waited for the signing to start. I looked at my watch and saw that the signing didn't start for another hour. Oh well. Back to work.

I walked to the front the store just as the signing was starting and let all of the fan girls in. There were a decent amount of fans here. Could I really be good enough to get fans like these?

"Clare," my boss said. "Good job handling having the band in and focusing on work, but I noticed they were coming over to talk to you before the signing started. May I ask why?"

"Yeah. Ashley heard me singing when I was restocking the jewelry when I came in and asked me to audition. The rest of the band just stopped by when I wasn't really busy and asked me about my life here.

"Well let me know if you get in so I can look for someone else to take your place."

"Thanks sooo much Dianne. I gotta go tell the guys that they have fans at the other end of the mall waiting for them."

"Oh my God. Who left a baby in the store? I mean hopefully it was just an accident. But if not, abandoning a baby in a store?" I heard one girl say to her friend.

I heard my baby cry and went and picked her up. "Shhh. Its okay, Isa. Don't cry, momma's here. Shhh. Come on baby. Just please stop crying. Come on. How about Mommy sings you a song. Huh? Is that okay?"

So I thought of a song that would calm her down.

_I'm so tired of being here/__Suppressed by all my childish fears/__And if you have to leave/__I wish that you would just leave/__'Cause your presence still lingers here/__And it won't leave me alone/__These wounds won't seem to heal/__This pain is just too real/__There's just too much that time cannot erase/__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/__And I held your hand through all of these years/__But you still have/__All of me/__You used to captivate me/__By your resonating light/__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/__Your face it haunts/__My once pleasant dreams/__Your voice it chased away/__All the sanity in me/__These wounds won't seem to heal/__This pain is just too real/__There's just too much that time cannot erase/__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/__And I held your hand through all of these years/__But you still have/__All of me/__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/__But though you're still with me/__I've been alone all along/__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/__And I held your hand through all of these years/__But you still have/__All of me/_

I was met with a huge amount of applause to my song. All that really mattered was that Izzy was asleep. I mean, come on. I wasn't that good.

"That was great, Clare. Do you guys see what I mean? She can make it big time," Ashley said.

"I agree," Jinxx added. "What time do you get off your shift? We'd really like to formally audition you."

"No need," Andy said. "Pack your things. And your kid's. You are coming to L.A. with us."

"Really? You'll take in teenage girl that is pregnant and raising a baby that isn't even related to her? Count me in. This may prove to give a better life to my kids. More room. No more living with Auntie Alli. I get off in five so let me see if I can just leave now and pack."

"Do that. But we need the address where you're staying. That way we can pick you up in the morning," CC said.

"Here. I gotta go. But one question, how will we do my schooling? And I need a work Visa to live in the US."

"Don't worry. Just let us handle all of that.

AN/ I credit in italics Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor, Sweet Blasphemy by Black Veil Brides, and My Immortal by Evanescence. REVIEW PLEASE! I decided to edit the way I display the songs. The / represent the next line. This just takes up less space.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hailed a cab to Alli's house and went up to my room when I noticed that no one was home.

I got out the suitcases and started repacking \i all\i0 of mine and Isabella's stuff. For the second time in like a month. Oh well. I packed all of the clothes first except for a few outifts. Then I packed all of my stuff. Then I packed a diaper bag of stuff for Isa and most of her toys. I disasembled the crib and other furniture then packed some more stuff.

After I had everything that didn't need last minute packing done and everything by the front door, I went and made Isa and me some dinner. For her dinner consisted of mashed carrots but for me dinner consisted of pizza and milk.

I was halfway through my second slice when Alli came in, followed by the rest of her family.

"Hey, Clare. How was work?" Sav asked me. "And why's all your stuff by the front door?"

I got a text message from CC that said there was a change of plans and that they would be here in half-an-hour.

"Good. I actually got a new job. I was supposed to be picked up in the morning. But they'll be here in half-an-hour."

I got everything in the living room just as they came up in the bus.

"Alli, I have to leave. Promise me that you won't tell anyone where I went or anything else. This job is a great chance for me," I said as I went over to answer the door before the boys could knock. "Okay, divvie up the stuff to take to the bus. Just put the stuff where ever you normally would," I told them while I picked Isa up so that they could bring my stuff to the bus. I would have brought some of it if I wasn't pregnant.

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me where your going and why," Alli said.

"L.A. I'm going to L.A., Alli. I got a job as the female vocalist for a band. But remember, no one can know."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get your butts on the road. All of you. And all of you better take good care of Clare and Izzy."

"We will," Jake said. "Clare is amazing and we can't wait to get her in the recording booth. She won't be announced as a member for a few months which makes it even more important that you keep the secret."

"Okay, bye Clare. You'll always be my best friend."

"Bye Alli. Bye everyone. Thank you so much for opening your home up to us in our time of need."

"We were more than happy to. Now, as you are leaving we have a gift for you," Mrs. Bhandari said. "We have opened an account with all the money you gave us for rent as a college fund for young Isabella."

I felt the tears brim in my eyes. "Thank you so much. We need to go. You guys will always be like my second family."

"BYE!" they all called as we got on the bus.

* * *

><p>We had been on the road for about three hours just joking and goofing off. It was around three when I put Isa down for her nap and then I just looked out the window when I saw a <em>hearse<em> pulled off to the side of the road. And it had Eli's liscence plate and _Rockin' Dad_ sticker.

"Pull the bus over now!" I barked as I grabbed the tools that I had taken when I took Isa. It looked like Eli needed help. I ran off the bus and back to Eli who was bent over the engine trying to fix it. Of course I had his tools so I just put them down and went to work doing what I do best. Well maybe okay. Oh, I helped Eli out.

"I think you may need these," I said. I made sure he wouldn't reckognize my voice and I knew I looked a hell of alot different then the Clare Edwards that Eli knew and the Clare I am now.

"Thanks," Eli said as he took the wrench I handed him with his Deadhand sticker that he used to i.d. his stuff. "Hey this is mine. Where did you get it?"

"I took it when I picked Isabella up from your old house."

"Clare?" Eli asked, turning around to look at me for the first time. I knew he saw the blue and black hair, the dark makeup and my favorite skinny jeans and my _HOT MOMMA!_ t-shirt.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"You. You left so I moved on in ways. I still love you though. I put all the money you sent me for Isa in a college fund along with the rent that the Bandahri's gave back to me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I joined a band and we're heading to a hotel to stay at over night."

"Mind if I tag along. This is gonna take longer to fix then I thought."

"Let's hook it up and we can drag it to the hotel," I said.

"I have a question," Eli said, "where is Isabella?"

"Just hook Morty up to the back of the bus and then come with me," I said as I texted Andy to have the driver back up. Then I chained the hearse up to the bus. "Come with me," I said when I was done as I went to the entrance for the bus. Eli just looked around my new home with awe on his face.

"You live here?" Eli whispered.

"Thank God, Clare," Ashley said, holding Isabella. "She won't stop crying! I have no clue what to do!"

"Oh, Isabella. Come to Mommy, everythings okay," I said as I took my daughter from Ash. "Go lay down Eli while I talk to the boys." I said as I bounced Isa and started her bottle.

"Can I please feed Isa, Clare?" Eli asked me.

"Yes. Just please give her back to me if she gets too fussy."

"Clare, I think I know how to take care of my daughter, and later I'll tell you why I left."

"No, sit down and tell me now," I ordered as Eli put the bottle in Isabella's mouth. "Ashley, go tell the other boys to play video games upstairs and do not let any of them out."

"Okay," Ash said as he left.

"I left because Fitz threatened to rape you if I stayed."

"Eli, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And as such you should have just told the police."

"He threatened to rape you Clare. I just did what I had to do. I had no time to stop and think."

"Oh," I said sarcastically. "So you had plenty of time to write up a legal document making me Isabella's legal mother but not to make a trip to the police to tip them off. God. Look, I forgive you," I said. I looked him in the eyes and picked up Isa and burped her.

"You do?" Eli asked me.

"Yes, but oh believe me when I tell you that you have alot of ass kissing to do before I take you back. Now, I'm gonna go ask Andy when we're going to arrive at the hotel."

"Don't bother, Clare," Andy said coming up. "We're a little behind schedule so we're driving all night."

"Great, I'll set up Belly's crib," Jake said.

"NO!" me and Eli screamed.

"She can sleep with me," Eli said. "And I have a question, can I stay with you guys?"

"Clare?" CC asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am. Eli, you can sleep on the pull out couch and Isabella can lay down next to you," I said. "I'm gonna go lay down. Night everyone."

"Good night, Clare," everyone said.

"Cwy," I heard a little voice say, causing me to turn around and look at my daughter. "Cwy-er. Cwy-er!" she said.

I just looked at her before I ran over and pulled the five-month-old out of Eli's arms and into a hug.

"Cwy-er. Ewi. Cwy-er. Ewi. CWY-ER! EWI!" she just chanted over and over again.

"MY BABY'S TALKING!" I exclaimed. "YES!"

Eli has the proudest smile on his face instead of his usual smirk. Isabella clapped her little hands and kept smiling and chanting.

"Aren't you guys a little upset that shes not saying mama and dada?" CC asked.

"Naw, CC. Eli always called his parents by their first names so that's what we're gonna do."

"Hey, Clare," Andy said. "I just thought of something, your parents kicked you out, right?"

"WHAT?" Eli screamed.

(I considered ending the chapter here. But I think I'll give ya'll a bit more. Enjoy)

"Yeah," I replied. "So? What about it?"

"Well they would have had to disown you, in which case you need a legal gaurdian," Andy went on. "And if that gaurdian happened to be from the US..." he trailed off.

"That would make me a dual citizen and I could live here! You're a genious Andy. But who's going to be my gaurdian?" I asked.

"I figured that for now I can just be your gaurdian or we can ask my mom if she wouldn't mind. But, hey. We're going into the Mid West. Mind if we stay for awhile? In like Ohio?"Andy asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm okay wit-"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Isabella cried.

"Shhh." I hushed her as I rocked her. "It's okay honey. Mommy's here," I comforted her. I decided to try singing.

_I open my lungs dear/I sing this song at funerals... No rush/These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush/A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly/Missing hotel beds I feel your touch/I will wait dear/A patient of eternity, my crush/A universal still, No rust/No dust will ever grow in this frame/One million years I will say your name/I love you more than I can ever scream/We booked our flight those years ago/I said I love you as I left you/Regrets still haunt my hollow head/But I promised you I will see you again, again/I sit here and smile dear/I smile because I think of you and I blush/These bleeding hollow dials... This fuss/A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel/A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch/We booked our flight those years ago/You said you loved me as you left me/Regrets still haunt your saddened head/ But I promised you I will see you/We booked our flight those years ago/I said I loved you and I left you/Regrets no longer in my head/I promised you and now/I'm home again, again, again/I'm home again, again, again/I'm home again_

I finished singing the song and I got a round of applause from Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Eli.

"Thank you, but Izzy won't stop crying and that was the whole point. To get Isa to stop crying!" I explained.

"Let me try," Eli said. "Can you guys play your instruments."

The boys grabbed the instruments and Eli told them what song to play.

_A lonely road/Crossed another cold state line/Miles away from those I love/Hope is hard to find/While I recall/All the words you spoke to me/Can't help but wish that I was there/Right where I longed to be, oh yeah/Dear God, /The only thing I ask of you/Is to hold her when I'm not around/When I'm much too far away/We all need/The person who can be true to you/But I left her when I found her/And now I wished I'd stayed/'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired/I'm missing you again/Oh no-o-o/Once again/There's nothing here/For me on this buried road/There's no one here while the city sleeps/And all the shops are closed/Can't help but think/Of the times I had with you/Pictures and some memories/Will have to help me through, oh yeah/Dear God/The only thing I ask of you/Is to hold her when I'm not around/When I'm much too far away/We all need/That person who can be true to you/But I left her when I found her/And now I wished I'd stayed/'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired/I'm missing you again/Oh no-o-o/Once again/Well some search/Everybody to way/Before long/They waste away/I found you/Something told me to stay/But I gave in/To selfish ways/How I miss/Someone to hold/When hope begins /To fade/A lonely road/Crossed another cold stateline/Miles away from those I love/Hope is hard to find/Dear God/The only thing I ask of you/Is to hold her when I'm not around/When I'm much to far away/We all need/The person who can be true to you/I left her when I found her/And now I wished I'd stayed/'Cause I'm lonely, and I'm tired/I'm missing you again/Oh n-o-o/Once again_

Eli sang the song as he tried to rock her and she fell asleep.

"You know," Jinxx said. "I think you guys should just make up your band. We can help you get started, but you two really have amazing voices."

"Why don't we record a song together first," Eli suggested.

"I like that," I said. "But I'm pregnant and I'm tired."

"I'm such a douche," Eli said. "I left and you had to find out on your own."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm going to bed in the extra bunk. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Everything is only going to get better from here. Wait. Damn, I bet I just jinxed it. No offense to you Jinxx.

AN/ Italics are credited to Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides. And Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold.


End file.
